


A Box Of Green Tea Cream Puffs

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cooking, First Impressions, Fluff, Getting Lost, Humor, M/M, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, POV Outsider, Romance, Surprises, akafuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: Kouki visits the Akashi Company Main Branch for the first time in order to surprise his boyfriend.





	A Box Of Green Tea Cream Puffs

**Author's Note:**

> Argghhh...I'm not feeling well. I'm so sick of being sick ε-(≖д≖﹆) Sorry, just needed to whine for a bit. Anyway, I'm not sure if it's just me, but I love reading the pov of outsiders and how they think of our canon characters so that's why this exists Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ This story shows what impressions others have of our lovely couple~♡ 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

"Name and state your business." Twenty eight year-old alpha, Gouda Takeo, one of the security guards at the Akashi Company Main Branch looked down at the short brunette before him.

Takeo was used to seeing all types of important business men and women entering and exiting through the Akashi building.

But it wasn't everyday that he saw a normal high school student trying to enter said building.

"U-um...My name is F-Furihata Kouki and, uh...I'm here to see Akashi Seijuurou?" The timid-looking brunette ended with what sounded like a question. Takao's raised an eyebrow at this- what business did this brunette have with the heir to the billion-dollar Akashi company?

Based on the brunette's uniform, they obviously weren't school mates. But Takeo couldn't sense any ill-intentions involved with the brunette and the security guard usually had a good eye for character.

Takeo watched as the other started to fidget, looking uncomfortable. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid and tried to look a little less intimidating. 

When the brunette shifted himself closer, Takeo's eyes widened as he caught the other's distressed scent.

The kid was a male omega. Well, that made things more interesting.

Before Takeo could ask what business the brunette had with the Akashi heir, his main supervisor and boss, Noritako Fumito, head of the Akashi Company Main Branch Security, came by and waved at him.

"Gouda-kun, it's time for your break. I'll take it from here." Fumito informed the other with a smile. Noticing someone standing by, Fumito looked closer and his eyes widened as he recognized the familiar messy brown hair and wide eyes he had met back a few times while he was stationed at the Akashi Mansion in Kyoto. "Furihata-sama? What are you doing here?"

Gouda looked surprised at his boss's familiar tone with the brunette and the honorific that was addressed. He looked back at the kid and his eyes widened at the bright smile on the omega's face- he looked like a different person without the nerves quivering through him.

"Fumito-san! It's good to see you again. My school ended early due to a teacher's meeting and my Coach cancelled practice. So since I had the time, I thought I'd visit Sei...but maybe I should have made an appointment first?" Kouki looked sheepish. Takeo was taken aback- did that kid just call the heir to the Akashi company, 'Sei'?

Fumito laughed as he waved it off. "Nonsense! For you, there's no need. Feel free to come here anytime- I'm sure the bosses would love to see you."

Kouki smiled shyly. "Okay. Um, since this is my first time here, can you tell me where the kitchens are?" 

"Kitchens?" Fumito inquired, looking curious.

The brunette nodded. "Sei told me that there were kitchens in this building and I was allowed to cook something if I wanted to. I was hoping to make him and Masaomi-papa something for a snack." Takeo choked when he heard the brunette refer to one of the most feared businessmen in the world and his boss as 'Masaomi-papa'.

Fumito merely chuckled and gave the kid a thumbs up. "That's sounds like a great idea Furihata-sama! Okay, so the kitchens are in the second floor. Just take a left and walk till you see brown doors. Open them and take a right. Keep walking and you'll be in the kitchens." He instructed.

Kouki listened to him and nodded. He smiled and thanked Fumito. He turned to bow to Takeo before waving as he walked away.

When the brunette was out of their sight, Takeo looked at his boss and asked, "Sir, if I may ask who was that kid? Was he an important business associate or something?" 

Fumito grinned at the confused look on his subordinate's face. When he explained exactly who Furihata Kouki was, the older man couldn't help but burst out laughing at the shocked expression on the kouhai's face.

Takeo was dumbstruck, staring wide-eyed at the direction the brunette had disappeared off to. "Wait, so that guy is..."

Fumito grinned as he wiped away some of the tears he shed from his laughter. "Yes. That's why I suggest that you remember that boy's face and name from now on. I doubt that the head boss and the heir would be happy if they knew that you didn't let Furihata-sama into the building."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

Takahiko Yumiko moaned in bliss as she took a sip of her double shot, dark chocolate espresso. 

She and four other people were currently interning for one of Japan's most prestigious companies, the Akashi Corporation. With elderly parents and a sister still in middle school, Yumiko was always working hard to make ends meet for herself and her family. So when she received the internship at THE Akashi corporation, she and her family literally shed tears of joy.

Yumiko made sure to wear her best professional clothing- a well kept blouse and a-line black skirt that was given to her by her aunt- and started her new journey in the company.

Her first days at the internship were hard, but she had expected it. All the numbers and words she had to memorize and organize, all the higher ups she had to meet and present to- there was no time for her to even take a five minute breather. Even during her lunch break she was going over the work that was given to her.

But she never complained about it (unlike some of her fellow interns) and continued to push on. Eventually, a month later she managed to get a routine going and could now even fit in some coffee time like right now. And it was such a blessing that the main branch had their own coffee shop inside their building that sold the most amazing and affordable drinks made by a world-class barista. 

"This is seriously the best coffee I ever tasted." Fuji Arata agreed, as he practically inhaled his latte. Arata was another intern and Yumiko's closest and only friend there. He was also a beta like herself. She had a crush on him but she was keeping that to herself.

As they both chatted about the paperwork that was given to them for that day, Arata rolled his eyes as he whispered, "Heads up but Fumihiro and the twins are coming our way."

Yumiko sighed as she looked at the other three interns coming to their table. Shigeoka Fumihiro was the only alpha intern and came from a wealthy family (though not as wealthy as the Akashi's). He constantly bragged about how his father was close with the Akashi family and the head of the Akashi Corporation was already planning on making him one of the top managers- the internship was merely for show. And he was always flocked around by the last two interns in the group, omega fraternal twins, Kimi and Kiya. 

"So you two were here. Hm, this place is quite...mediocre but I can see how it would meet both your standards." Fumihiro commented, taking a seat at their table.

"Fumi-kun took us to that michelin star restaurant a few blocks away." Kimi cooed, batting her eyes at the alpha.

"The lemon meringue pie was so yummy." Kiya squealed, running her long fingernails down Fumihiro's arm.

Fumihiro chuckled boastfully. "Of course. Only the best for the best." Yumiko and Arata rolled their eyes as the twins giggled.

When the group started to talk about their work that they were given, Kimi grabbed their attention and pointed to something behind them. "Oh my god, look at that!" 

Yumiko followed where the twin pointed and saw a young brunette, about the same height as herself (she was quite tall for a girl). He had wide eyes, messy light brown hair (which looked authentic and not like one of those bottle dyed browns that the twin's hair were) and wore a black high school gakuran. He definitely stood out among all the professional looking suits and uniforms around him.

She watched as the frazzled-looking brunette walked towards the elevator, hesitate, and then turned around as he mumbled quietly to himself. 

Kiya snorted. "God, what kind of people does security around here let in?"

Fumihiro shook his head in disappointment. "Well, it is hard to find good help these days."

Yumiko frowned at them. Her father had always taught her to never judge a book by the cover. To her, there was something endearing about the obviously lost brunette. And she couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt that there was more to the boy than what was let on.

"The kid looks like he could use some help. Come on, let's go." Arata told them, getting up.

Fumihiro and the twins grimaced as they replied with why they should bother helping someone who obviously got themselves lost in a place where they didn't belong. Yumiko rolled her eyes and joined Arata as they made their way towards the boy.

The brunette squeaked and faced them when Yumiko tapped his shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Yumiko said, looking apologetic.

The brunette flushed as he shook his head. "N-no! It's okay."

Arata gave the brunette a calming smile as he introduced themselves. "Hello, I'm Arata and this is Yumiko. We're interns here and we couldn't help but notice that you looked like you could need some help." 

The brunette's eyes widened more than what Yumiko thought was possible. "Ah! I'm sorry. Y-yes. Um. This is my first time here and I'm kinda lost." He confessed, blushing madly.

Yumiko gave the brunette an encouraging smile. "We've been here for almost two months so we pretty much know our way around here. Why don't you tell us where you're headed and we can give you directions?" She offered.

The brunette smiled widely at that and both Yumiko and Arata blinked at how cute the brunette looked. The happy look matched him much better than his panicked look. "Thank you! I'm trying to find the kitchens and the security guard gave me directions but, well, I sort of still got lost." He pouted.

"Ah! I know where that is- we usually leave our bentos from home in the kitchens. It's on the second floor. When you get out of the elevator, take a left and when you see two large brown doors, open them and take a right. At the end is the kitchens." Arata told him.

The brunette grinned as he bowed to them. "Thank you so much! God, I'm even on the wrong floor!" The brunette moaned in embarrassment.

"It's fine. When I first began working here, I had trouble finding the restroom! I just barely made it at the time." Yumiko laughed.

The brunette giggled as he nodded, looking much better. "Well, I'm off! Thank you very much for your help, Arata-san and Yumiko-san!" When the brunette turned away, he paused before looking back at them. "Ah! I'm sorry, I never introduced myself! I'm Furihata Kouki. Hopefully we can meet again!" He waved at them as he walked away.

Yumiko smiled as she watched the brunette enter the elevator. She sighed. "Ah, youth. I really miss it."

Arata chuckled as he shook his head. "Wow. I still can't believe it. It's my first time meeting one. I can't wait to tell my family when I get home."

Yumiko turned to her friend and frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Arata raised an eyebrow at her. "You seriously didn't notice? Furihata-kun is an omega."

Yumiko's jaw dropped in disbelief. Male omega's were super rare and Yumiko herself had only met one other before- it was a classmate of her sisters. Yumiko was so busy helping the brunette that she didn't even take into account his scent.

"Wow. I guess there really was something special about him." Yumiko blinked, trying to remember the brunette's scent but failing.

Arata smiled at her as they made their way back to work. "I wonder what Furihata-kun's business here was? Maybe he was visit a lover or something- he was obviously bonded after all?"

Yumiko laughed at that. "A high school student dating a middle aged business man? How scandalous." She shook her head. "I'm pretty sure it's something else- Furihata-kun doesn't seem like that type of person anyway."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"E-excuse me!" Tetsurou looked down to see a young boy what had just bumped into him, bowing down in apology.

The elderly man, well in his fifties, waved it off as he smiled. "It's no problem, young man. And might I ask what a high school student like yourself is doing here?" He was curious to see a young student present inside the Akashi main branch- besides the young Akashi heir himself.

"Oh. My name is Furihata Kouki." The brunette introduced himself, explaining why he was on his way to the kitchens. Tetsurou's eyes widened at the familiar name and took in the boy's appearance as he matched it up to what Masaomi had told him earlier about his son's bond mate.

The elderly man laughed loudly, patting the other on the back. "What a sweet boy you are, Furihata-kun. I'm sure young Seijuurou-kun will appreciate your visit. And I do recognize you now; Masaomi-kun always talks highly of you. Now I can see why." 

Kouki blushed at the praise. "Ah, thank you, um...?"

The man smiled down at him. "My name is Daikiichi Tetsurou, my dear boy."

Kouki's eyes widened at that. "Eh? Aren't you the main head of the Daikiichi Enterprises? The one that owns the Soba-Ya! Restaurant chain?"

Daikiichi smiled proudly, happy that the young boy had heard of his business. "I'm honored that you've heard of us. You're a good influence on that father and son, Furihata-kun. I've known Masaomi-kun for over thirty years now and I've never seen him as happy as I do now. And young Seijuurou-kun smiles just like he had before the young mistress Shiori's death- she was a good woman, I tell you. I hope that you can keep on doing whatever you're doing and make them both happy. And please feel free to visit one of my restaurants in the future- it'll be on me." Daikiichi winked.

Kouki grinned widely at that. "Yes, sir!"

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"What is your business here in my kitchen?" Head Chef, Allora Mimi, graduate from the world famous cooking school Le Cordon Bleu in France and now living in Tokyo with her japanese husband and their sixteen year old daughter, raised her eyebrow at the young man in front of her.

The brunette looked nervous as he gave her a bow. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. But I would like to ask if it would be alright if I could bake something in your kitchen? I'm planning on giving it to Akashi Masaomi and Akashi Seijuurou." He explained timidly.

Mimi raised her thin eyebrow at this. Why would this boy be cooking for the head and his heir of the Akashi company?

Observing the brunette with her keen eyes, she could tell that there was something special about the boy- something about him made her know that he wasn't just any random stranger. Taking a sniff in the air, Mimi was surprised as the scent of omega hit her nostrils. 

A brunette male omega with a nervous aura...hmm... Mimi seemed to recall one of her friends telling her something about someone like this a few weeks ago. Her fellow chef friend, the head chef of the Akashi Mansion in Tokyo, Manami Chiyoko told her about the Akashi's heir's new bond mate and how good of a cook he was. 

"What is your name, boy?" Mimi demanded. In the kitchen, she was known as the demon chef and was far from being polite and kind to her apprentice chefs.

"F-Furihata Kouki." The omega stuttered.

Mimi nodded. Yes, that was the name that Chiyoko had mentioned. "Okay. I will let you use this oven for your food. Make sure you stay out of the way from the others and do not make a mess in my kitchen." She gave him a warning glare.

Kouki nodded his head frantically. "Yes! I promise to be out of your way. Thank you again for letting me use the kitchen again, ma'am."

Mimi frowned. Being called 'ma'am' made her feel so old. "Call me Chef Mimi. I am the head chef here. The ingredients you may need is in the food storage and fridges on your left."

"Thank you Chef Mimi-san." The brunette bowed again before scurrying off to collect his ingredients. Mimi noticed the other chefs gossiping about the boy among themselves so she sent them one of her death glares to shut them up and send them back to work.

As Mimi pounded down one of the chicken fillets for the roulade, she observed the omega organizing the ingredients he had gathered onto his station. She nodded in approval- cleanliness and organization is important in a successful kitchen.

"Hi Furi-kun, my name is Seiri Minami. What are you making?" Her sous chef asked the brunette.

Kouki jumped as he looked at Minami before giving a small smile. "I'm making green tea cream puffs." He answered.

Minami's eyes lit up at that as he nodded. "That sounds good. Well, if you need anything you can just ask any of us." The other apprentice chefs in the kitchens spoke their approval, quieting down at the glare that Mimi once again sent them.

The brunette nodded shyly as he began to sift the flour and green tea powder in a large bowl to make the creamy filling. He then added sugar and egg yolk and mixed them together. Mimi noted with approval at the brunette's proper whisking technique.

The omega proceeded to heat milk in a saucepan and when it heated, he removed the pan from the heat. He added the flour mixture into the milk and placed the saucepan back on the stove, cooking the mixture at a medium-low heat as he constantly stirred it.

When the mixture was at the right consistency- it had curd and was at a custard-like texture- he added the softened butter and mixed it in until it was well incorporated. 

He then removed the pan from the heat and transferred the green tea filling into a bowl. Grabbing the bowl, the brunette carefully placed it inside one of the refrigerators.

While the filling was chilling, Kouki started on the pâté à choux (the pastry puffs). 

He heated butter, milk, water, sugar and salt in another saucepan, ensuring that the butter had melted before bringing the mixture to a boil. He then turned off the heat.

Removing the pan, he added the sifted flour and mixed well until the dough was fairly smooth and free of lumps. Mimi noted that the omega managed to mix it properly- making sure to incorporate air into the pastry.

Transferring the mixture, the brunette used a wooden spatula to mix it a little to release the steam. Adding in the beaten egg in three portions, he then used a handheld mixer to mix it all smoothly- making sure not to overmix it.

Scooping the pastry dough into a piping bag with a large round plain tip, he twisted the bag closed and proceeded to pipe large ovals onto the baking sheet. Mimi looked confused when the omega changed the tip of the pastry bag with a smaller piping tip. She watched as he piped two small roundish triangles at the top of each of the ovals.

After piping out exactly twenty-five choux puffs, Kouki placed the sheet in the oven at the temperature of 200-210°C. 

Mimi watched the omega fiddling with his thumbs as he waited for the puffs to bake for about thirty seconds before barking up, "Furihata-sama. There is no dallying around in my kitchen. Help Seiri and Michiyama with the desserts!" She ordered. The brunette squeaked before chirping up a 'Yes, chef!' and hurried to where the said chefs were.

She could hear the other chefs whispering once more, surprised that Mimi was allowing an unknown stranger help out in the kitchens. But Mimi knew what she was doing- with over thirty years of experience in the culinary world, Mimi could spot someone with potential. 

And Furihata Kouki had immense culinary potential.

Mimi kept an eye on the omega, but was smug when the boy proved her right- he had no trouble follow directions and orders. He moved effortlessly as he evenly crumb-coated the cakes, swiftly piped out the meringue for the macaroons and skillfully tempered dark chocolate for the truffles.

As she put thyme, peppered jack cheese and prosciutto into the chicken and rolled it up, she listened as her apprentices talked animatedly with the young boy. Usually she didn't approve of loud conversations in her kitchen- her idiotic apprentices were laughing boisterously at something the brunette said- by she'll allow it this one time as she listened to the omega's quiet giggling.

Fifteen minutes after putting his puffs in the oven, the brunette went to check on them (only looking at them from the outside, never once opening the oven door) before lowering the heat to 160°C and going back to his assigned eclairs. After 25-30 minutes later, the brunette came back and turned off the oven, letting his choux puffs to bake in the remaining heat (Mimi knew this also helped the insides of the puffs to become dry).

Ten minutes later the brunette took out his beautifully golden brown puffs and let them cool off. After Kouki finished dusting the last of the truffles with spiced Mexican chocolate powder and handing them over to one of the apprentice chefs, he went back to finish his cream puffs.

Poking two small holes in the back of each puff, the omega went to retrieve his green filling from the fridge. Scooping it into a pastry bag, he began piping the filling into the holes in his cream puffs.

After each puff was fully filled, Kouki took a chocolate pen- one containing white chocolate and the other with dark chocolate- and carefully drew on the final details onto his cream puffs.

Sighing in triumph, Kouki looked down proudly at his work. Mimi joined her apprentices to look at the brunette's finished product.

In neat rows were twenty-five even and uniformed cream puffs that were shaped as a...cat?

"Oh my god! It's Totoro! It's so cute~" One of the girls, Shimeshi Narako, cooed. 

Ah, Mimi remembered her daughter watching this Totoro character when she was younger. Yes, the cream puffs looked exactly like it- right down to its ears and whiskers.

Her apprentices praised the omega's work, making the boy blush a hot red. Michiyama handed a red and white striped box for the brunette to put his baked goods in.

Leaving about ten cream puffs on the baking sheet, he closed the puffs and turned around to face her.

Smiling brightly, Kouki bowed down to Mimi in gratitude. "Chef Mimi-san, thank you so much again for allowing me to use your kitchen today. Please have some cream puffs as thanks."

Mimi waved him off. "No need to thank us. We should thank you for helping us with the desserts. Furihata-sama, may I ask what it is you are interested in doing after graduation?" She inquired.

Kouki blinked at her before answering shyly, "I'm thinking about taking architecture. I really want to design and create buildings and structures. Maybe I'll be allowed to create a new building for the Akashi company one day."

Mimi sighed as she looked at the shining look in the brunette's eyes as he talked about his passion for art and design. 

Such a waste of potential culinary talent.

As the omega left waving everyone goodbye, her apprentices dug into the cream puffs, moaning loudly at the deliciousness at the pastries.

"Chef Mimi-san, exactly how do you know Furihata-kun? Is he someone special?" Shimeshi asked curiously, giving her one of the green tea cream puffs to the head chef. She and the apprentices liked the male omega, but couldn't help but wonder about why the boy was allowed to make cream puffs here in the first place. For who was he cooking for?

Mimi gave them all a narrowed look before examining the cream puff in her hand. It was perfectly browned and felt light and crispy in her hand. "From now on, you must show respect and address him as Furihata-sama." She said sternly, her gaze still on the cream.

When another apprentice questioned why, Mimi finally gave them a proper explanation as to who 'Furihata Kouki' actually was.

As the room filled with loud gasps, chokes and squeals from her noisy apprentices, Mimi rolled her eyes as she finally took a bite into the cream puff.

Ah...as expected. It rivaled those made from the most famous and skilled patisseries. 

Once again, what a waste of potential culinary talent.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Ughhh...Yumiko, give it to me straight- is my right arm still attached to my body?" Arata moaned, his head resting ontop his desk.

Yumiko nodded as she let out a small yawn. "Yup. It's still there."

Arata moaned again. "Thank god."

The two were finally done with their assignment, only having to double check and print out their work for their boss to see. Yumiko looked at the other three interns and rolled her eyes as Fumihiro was checking his Instagram and the twins were taking selfies on their phones. One of Fumihiro's 'helpers' had come earlier to hand in Fumihiro's work, including the twin's work as well. It really wasn't fair.

The sound of the elevator chimed in and Yumiko turned to look at the newcomer. The interns were working on a separate floor from the regular employees. 

The top floor of the building was where the Akashi head himself and also his son/heir stayed on. Yumiko had only seen the main bosses only a few times before. And honestly, they were both equally intimidating and kinda scary.

Yumiko was surprised to see Kouki walking out of the elevator, holding up a red and white striped box. The brunette paused, his eyes going wide as he looked around the room, an expression of dread on his face. "Did I get the wrong floor again?" 

The twins snickered to themselves at the panicking boy. "What an idiot." Kiya whispered to them.

"Such a loser." Kimi agreed.

"Why don't the both of you shut up?" Yumiko hissed, getting up and going to Kouki. She heard the gasps from the other girls and Arata commenting that the twins really shouldn't be calling someone an idiot when they themselves were idiots as well. Yumiko grinned- she fell even a bit more deeper in love with the man.

"Ah, Yumiko-san! I'm sorry but I think I got the wrong floor." Kouki pouted, holding his box closely to himself.

"That's okay, Furihata-kun." She assured him. She took a whiff of the boy's scent and realized that he was indeed an omega. He smelled strongly of marshmallows and vanilla...and tea? There was also another underlying spicy scent that Yumiko figured belonged to the omega's mate. Hmm...but why did this second scent smell so familiar to her?

"I'm sorry. I was trying to find Sei so I could surprise him but I think I got the wrong floor. Is this the top floor?" Kouki inquired.

Yumiko shook her head. "I'm sorry but I think you might have pressed the wrong button." She informed the boy gently. In her mind, she was wondering who this 'Sei' was and why Kouki thought he would be on the top floor? The top floor was where the head of the company was on after all.

Kouki blushed at his mistake. "How embarrassing. Thank you for telling me!" He was about to turn to leave before Fumihiro walked up to them, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, what's this? You're actually an omega." Fumihiro said, blinking at the brunette.

The twins gasped as they heard this. "No way! Someone like him?!" They both shrieked.

Fumihiro had a disgusting smile on his face as he started to get closer to Kouki. "So you're one of those male omega's, huh? You do smell amazing and I think that blush is cute." He leered, tilting up the brunette's chin to look at him closely.

Kouki scowled and slapped the alpha's hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Fumihiro looked surprised for a moment before grinning evilly. "Oh? And a feisty one at that. Why don't you be mine? I'll make sure to satisfy you very well." 

Kouki looked disgusted as he fervently shook his head, "No way."

Yumiko stepped in between Kouki and Fumihiro to intervene. "Go away Fumihiro-san. Furihata-kun is obviously taken already. Can't you smell his bond?" She could smell the distress and anger coming from the omega.

Fumihiro glared at her and shoved her away, making Yumiko fall. "It's probably not even that serious since he's just a high schooler. Get out of my way bitch."

"Yumiko!" Arata yelled, getting up.

Kouki gasped as he hurried to catch Yumiko. He had let go of his box, but Yumiko fortunately managed to catch it before it hit the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking worried at her. He helped her stand right up again.

Yumiko smiled at him gratefully. "I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." She looked at Arata holding up Fumihiro by the collar of his shirt. Even though Fumihiro was an alpha and Arata was a beta, Arata obviously was the stronger one of the two.

"Apologize to Yumiko and Furihata-kun!" Arata demanded, gripping the other tighter.

Fumihiro struggled to get out of the other's grip. "Fuck off, beta! Do you know who I am? After My family sues you, I'll make sure that you will never be able to set even a foot into this company or any other company for as long as you live!" 

"What is going on here?" Everyone in the room froze as they looked towards the elevator doors that were now opened, revealing two males.

The two men, both alphas, walked out of the elevator and looked at them all. Yumiko gulped. 

Akashi Masaomi and his son and future heir, Akashi Seijuurou, the owners and head of the Akashi Company were right in front of her.

And they both didn't look happy at all.

Yumiko quickly shifted herself so she stood protectively in front of Kouki- she didn't want the timid, easily-frightened brunette to get into trouble.

Arata drop his hold on the other as soon as he saw the duo. Fumihiro huffed as he straightened his suit, giving their bosses a sickly sweet look. "Oh, Masaomi-sama and Seijuurou-sama! It's such a delight to have you both here. I apologize for the embarrassing scene you both had to walk into- I'm quite ashamed by my fellow intern's barbaric actions-"

"Silence." Masaomi said, giving the alpha a hard look. Fumihiro automatically shut up at that. 

Seijuurou looked around the room and Yumiko froze when his gaze met hers. Looking into the heir's red eyes, never had she felt so terrified before. She changed her mind- out of the two, the son was definitely the more scarier one. His gaze could cut a person in half and leave them twitching on the floor. And what scared her the most was that he was only a high schooler!

Wait. High schooler?

'I was trying to find Sei so I could surprise him but I think I got the wrong floor.'

Yumiko's eyes widened. Sei? As in, Akashi Seijuurou?!

Suddenly, the heir's gaze shifted to something behind her and Yumiko was stunned to see the deadly look soften into something much brighter.

"Sei!" Yumiko jumped at the loud volume of the voice. She watched dumbfounded as Kouki went around her and quickly ran into the heir's waiting arms. 

Seijuurou smiled gently as he gave the brunette a loving kiss on his forehead. "Hello, Kouki. Father and I were quite surprised when we saw you show up on our security screens. What may I ask brought you here today?"

Kouki blushed as he hid his face in the other's chest, hugging his mate. "Coach cancelled practice today and I remembered that you were in Tokyo so I wanted to surprise you." He mumbled though it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Seijuurou chuckled, making Yumiko's heart beat faster at the sweet sound. The radiating smile that the redhead gave the brunette was amazing. She didn't even know he was capable of even looking like that. "I'm very happy- thank you, Kouki." 

Kouki looked up and smiled brightly at the heir. Then his eyes widened as he turned to look at Masaomi. "Masaomi-papa! I'm sorry for ignoring you! It's nice to see you again." Kouki greeted, stepping out of Seijuurou's arms and going to give his mate's father a hug.

Masaomi gave a rare smile to the brunette and returned his hug. "It's wonderful to see you again as well, Kouki-kun. You're looking well." Kouki smiled before going back to the other Akashi, letting the redhead wrapped an arm around his waist.

Fumihiro cleared his throat, his eyes widened in disbelief as he looked at the couple. "Wait. What is the meaning of this?"

Arata rolled his eyes. "Furihata-kun is obviously Akashi-sama's bond mate, duh." He said, stating the obvious.

Yumiko took in the couple's scents and realized why Kouki's scent had seemed familiar to her earlier- the underlying scent had belonged to Seiijuurou- Yumiko remembered smelling the strong cinnamon, all spice scent of her boss weeks ago when they first were introduced.

She observed the two and realized how in synced they were. Based on her own parents, Yumiko had always been a firm believer in 'opposite attracts'. 

As she observed the two, she didn't listen to the conversation around her. She jumped when she heard Arata yell, "Bullshit! You were harassing him even though he didn't want it!"

Masaomi narrowed his eyes at Fumihiro, watching the younger alpha squirm under his gaze. The head then turned to Kouki and asked gently, "Kouki-kun? Can you give us your account on what happened?"

Kouki nodded and he shyly said, "I accidentally got lost and ended up here. While Yumiko-san was helping me, Fumihiro-san came up to us and started to get too close, saying how he wanted me to be his even though he knew I was already taken." 

"He's lying!" Fumihiro shouted.

Seiijuurou growled as he brought Kouki behind him and glared directly at Fumihiro. "You dare accuse my Kouki of lying?"

Masaomi also looked quite furious as he looked at Fumihiro. "Not only do you harass my future son-in-law but you also dare to think us fools as you give out blatant lies?" Masaomi gave a hard glare that pretty much had Fumihiro shaking in his Italian-imported shoes. "We have cameras set up everywhere and I have watched as you have been letting others do the work that you yourself is supposed to do. I have informed your father of your disgraceful behaviour and he is quite ashamed and has agreed for your internship to be terminated immediately."

"W-wha..?!" Fumihiro stuttered, his face completely pale.

Masaomi shifted his gaze towards the twins causing them both to squeak in fright. "Sumira Kimi-san and Sumira Kiya-san. I'm afraid that both your internships will also be terminated as well. Not only have you been letting others do your works, but there have been several complaints from the female employees about the derogatory slander you have given them and more than fifteen written and verbal requests by the male staff asking for restraining orders against you both for sexual harassment."

"WHAT?!" The twins both shrieked.

Masaomi nodded as he gestured towards the elevator. "Your terminations will be effective immediately. Please gather your belongings and leave the premises. Now." Yuimko was surprised on how fast the pale Fumihiro and the now crying twins could move.

Everything was quiet for a moment as the troublemaking trio were finally gone. Yumiko flinched when Masaomi's gaze hit her and then Arata. "Well, are you two just going to stand there or are you telling me that you both have finished your work?" He older man said in an unamused voice.

Yumiko and Arata both bowed as they told the elder Akashi that they still needed to edit their work before they could turn it in. Before she could go back to her desk, she remembered that she still had the box that Kouki had been holding. "Furihata-sama?" She decided to switch to the more respectful honorific since this was Akashi's mate she was talking to after all. "Here is the box that you were holding earlier."

Kouki beamed as he accepted his box. "Thank you Yumiko-san! And please, just call me Kouki."

Yumiko grinned as she nodded. "Very well, Kouki-sama."

Kouki turned back to his mate and held up the box shyly to him. "Here, Sei. I made these for you and Masaomi-papa in the kitchens- I thought you might like them."

Seiijurou grinned as he received the box. Opening the lid, the redhead grinned at the Totoro green tea cream puffs that were nestled inside. Looking up, the alpha gave his love a sweet kiss as thanks.

Kouki blushed but grinned happily. He then leaned in to whisper something in his alpha's ear. When Seijuurou nodded, Kouki reached into the box and took two cream puffs out and walked towards the two interns. "Yumiko-san and Arata-san, thank you so much for helping me today. Please enjoy these- I've made them myself." He blushed as he handed them both the treats.

"Thank you very much, Kouki-sama. And it was our pleasure to be of assistance to you." Yumiko assured the other.

"Thak hu ho mach, Kouhi-saha! Tese ah ho good! (Thank you so much, Kouki-sama! These are so good!)" Arata thanked, his mouth already full with the cream puff. 

Kouki smiled bashfully before waving at them once more before joining Seijuurou and Masaomi. 

Seijuurou took Kouki's hand before stepping forward and giving both Yumiko and Arata a slight bow. "Takahiko-san and Fuji-san, thank you for taking care of my mate. I'll be sure to add a bonus to your paychecks this week."

Both Yumiko and Arata frantically thanked the redhead and also bowed. Yumiko was so happy since she could now use the extra money to pay for her sister's upcoming drama club retreat.

"Let's us enjoy Kouki-kun's treats upstairs, shall we?" Masaomi told his son and future son-in-law as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"We can have them together with the tea that Daikiichi-san gifted us with earlier." Seijuurou commented, holding Kouki's hand with his right while his left held the box of cream puffs.

"Oh! I met Daikiichi-san earlier- he was really nice. He invited us to visit one of his restaurants soon." Kouki told them as they went into the elevator. "I've always wanted to try their zaru soba."

"Ugh." Seijuurou wrinkled his nose in disgust- zaru soba was a cold soba dish topped with shredded nori seaweed. Kouki grinned as Masaomi had a small smile on his lips.

When they left, Yumiko continued to stare at the closed elevator doors, still wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Hey, Yumiko. If you're not planning on eating that, you can give it to me." Arata offered, eyeing at the cream puff in her hands a hopeful look.

Yumiko shook out of her thoughts. "No, I'm definitely gonna eat this. My mind was only processing what just happened." Looking down at the cute Totoro cream puff, Yumiko brought it up to her lips and carefully took a bite. She moaned at the light crispy dough and the abundance of creamy green tea that oozed into her mouth.

"Yeah, I can't believe the shy kid we helped out earlier was actually the boss' son's mate. I mean, WOW." Arata agreed, shaking his head in amusement.

Taking the last bite of her cream puff, Yumiko said, "You should never judge a book by the cover after all."

Arata sighed. "Don't I know it. Oh, hey- hold still for a sec." Yumiko froze when Arata leaned in close and wiped up some leftover cream that was on her cheek with his thumb. "Okay, got it." He grinned before going back to his desk.

Yumiko smiled to herself as she also went back to do her work.

Today was definitely the best day at work that Yumiko had so far.

**Author's Note:**

> The next story in the series will be about Seirin's Training Camp! ヽ(´ー`)人(´∇｀)人(`Д´)ノ Not only will there be an unexpected run-in with two other teams, but the place that they're staying at is haunted?! On top of that, someone is bullying Kouki...ヽ༼ ಠ益ಠ ༽ﾉ


End file.
